Lies Without Spells
by D-chan
Summary: HPSM. Sequel to Choosing Without Spells! Draco knows Usagi is lying to him in his letters, but why? He's determined to find out and Usagi is terrified...


**Lies Without Spells**

_Written by D-chan_

Notes: Whoo-hoo! I decided to continue the Without Spells Arc! Yeah, I even changed the "Final Story" bit on "Choosing Without Spells". What now? ^^ Well, some people were frustrated with how I left the series, and I don't blame them. I did leave things untied, didn't I? So, at last, here is the sequel to "Choosing Without Spells"! Enjoy! ^_~

Other Notes: After I was finished writing the story I re-read it and realized I was unconsciously referring to Harry's kind of life. However, I did spend a lot of time on this and don't wish to re-write it. So, please, don't tell me I'm taking parts from HP. I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote it; things just flow out with me. Speaking of which...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon; they belong to their rightful owners.

_I'm sorry you haven't heard from your father lately. I know he must be really upset after what happened that one time at school. As for me, Mother and Father are treating me wonderfully. They say they're proud that I can handle magic as well as I can. They're such wonderful parents! Of course, they were shocked and upset when Mother found out about us, but it was handled surprisingly well. I guess parents can be more understanding than I thought._

Usagi paused, quill poised in the air. Finally, though, she finished:

_I can't wait to see you in two more months._

_~ Usagi_

She smiled and rolled up the parchment. She reached inside a cage where a small baby owl was. It had been hard to sneak it in, but she'd done it. She attached the parchment to its leg and petted its head, whispering, "Go find Malfoy for me, okay? Draco Malfoy." The owl gave a small hoot and she winced, hoping it wouldn't wake her parents.

"Go on, now," she whispered, opening her window. The night air was cold but she didn't mind. She held her arm out from where the owl was perched. With another hoot it flapped its small wings and took off towards the west.

She felt bad about lying to him... But what other choice did she have? Yes, she could certainly imagine all those wonderful things happening to her, but it wasn't the case, not at all. Sometimes Reality would slap her hard in the face and those sometimes usually occurred with her parents.

But it was all right, she assured herself. Her parents may not be proud of her now but someday, someday when she proved to be a great witch, she would make them proud.

Usagi slipped into her bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin and burying her face in her pillow. It was only two more months now, she thought. Two more months and she could see Draco Malfoy again. A small smile lit her face at the thought and soon sweet dreams swept her away...

* * *

Draco Malfoy shifted slightly on his bed, pale blue eyes piercing the ceiling. He hadn't taken the time to slick his hair back, so as a result a few silvery blond strands fell in his eyes. Although his expression was fixed in a glare, he was anything but angry. In fact, if he dared even think it, the feeling he had right now might be labeled as concern.

It had been one month since he'd seen her, one month! It was driving him crazy, not being able to hear her sweet voice unless by replaying memories in his mind. If he closed his eyes he could see her, her cheerful blue eyes, how they darkened when she was concerned for him. He could also remember the feel of her long hair, how it could sift through his fingers like fine threads of silk...

He snorted softly, turning over on his side. _'Malfoy, you're losing it,'_ a small voice told him. Funny how he hadn't heard that nasty voice as often as he used to, and when he did he often ignored it.

_'But I'm not changing,'_ he told himself firmly. _'I may be in love with a Gryffindor but I'm not changing at all.'_

Except for the fact he chose her over his own father. Not to mention that he actually _liked_ her, despite how sweet she was; a complete opposite of him. But other than that, no. He hadn't changed at all. He still hated Harry Potter, even more so since he found out the other boy also felt something other than friendship towards Usagi. He still taunted him and the other three stupid Gryffindors.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, Mr. Young Malfoy!"

Scowling at the filthy house-elf he grunted. "What?"

With trembling hands the house-elf held out two scrolls. "Mail, sir, for Mr. Young Malfoy, sir!"

His eyes widened - just slightly mind you - and he snatched the scrolls from the meek creature. One of the scrolls was from Hogwarts, listing the supplies he'd need for the next year. The other one, however, was the one he wanted; the one he had been eagerly waiting for since the past week. When he realized the house-elf was still present, he snapped, "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir, Livvy is dismissed, sir!" Draco rolled his eyes, waiting until the door had shut before his cold mask dropped and he slowly but eagerly read the letter.

He scowled. _'You're hiding something from me, Usagi,'_ he thought. _'Everything ISN'T fine, is it? Something's wrong, I know it. Ever since I caught glance of that woman...'_

Odd. She had looked so much like Potter but had a much, much colder presence. She couldn't have been related to him, but that woman made him uneasier than anything else. Not because he was afraid of her, mind you, but because he had seen that when Usagi smiled at her, it was strained and fake.

Come to think of it, he realized that Usagi didn't look anything like the woman she called her mother. Granted, their hair and eye color were different, but so were their complexions, their height, everything. Weren't children supposed to have at least ONE trait from their parents to make them look similar?

The slight uneasiness he had felt almost a month ago was back. Not only was it back, it was exploding in the pit of his stomach, making him feel vaguely sick.

Draco was almost certain now. He had to find Usagi; see for himself what was really going on. If he didn't do SOMETHING, bad results would take place, he just knew it.

Biting back a sigh of frustration, Draco slid the drawer of his nightstand open and carefully slipped the parchment in. He would have to respond to her, but what was he going to say? _"Hello, I'm glad to hear you're doing wonderfully but I don't believe you so I'm going to come and get you"_?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door to his room was thrown open. Trying to disguise his surprise, Draco looked up to face his father, expression unnaturally calm. "Welcome back, Father," he said quietly.

Lucius Malfoy was glaring daggers. He was furious, as Draco well knew he would be when they finally confronted each other. "Traitor," his father spat. Draco didn't flinch as he might have a couple months ago. "How DARE you choose a WRETCHED, FILTHY Gryffindor over your own father!" His lip curled. "Not just any Gryffindor, mind you, son. But a female. Not that I care, but out of all the girls in the entire school you had to pick her!"

Draco had to admit; he often wondered the same thing himself. It was a well-known fact Pansy Parkinson liked him. Hell, he had even thought he was attracted to her only the year before. But... Usagi wasn't ridiculously immature. In fact, she often acted older than he did and was very thoughtful. Much as he hated to admit it, he admired that. She didn't lie to herself; she showed her feelings openly. She was so much unlike him that he couldn't HELP but love her. He couldn't. It scared him but he wouldn't DARE let someone like Harry Potter, if anyone at all, have her instead.

Selfish, yes, but then again he WAS selfish.

"Are you going to disown me?" he asked. His outward appearance was calm but inwardly he was shaking like a coward and loathed it. Maybe he didn't particularly LIKE his family, but he was proud of them, proud of their pureblood line. To suddenly not have that pride, that reason to hold his head high, would be the second worst thing to ever happen to him. Ever.

Lucius's scowl deepened. "Of course not," he snapped. "My only heir? Don't be foolish." His eyes narrowed even more. "However," he said, his tone suddenly so smooth and silky one could sense instant danger, "If this continues to last far longer than even I can tolerate, I'll do something much, much worse than simply disown you."

"Understood," Draco muttered, lowering his eyes. His father was a powerful wizard and man all in one. That was one reason why Draco was so proud of him, after all, even as he despised him at the same time. He couldn't stand up to that power for long.

Nothing else was said between them. After his father left the room Draco let loose his pent-up anger and punched his mattress a few times. What was his father going to do, he wondered. But he didn't have to wonder. He knew.

If Draco didn't cut ties with Usagi, his father would harm her. Probably worse than harm her... He just might, and Draco wouldn't put it past him, kill her.

* * *

A scream woke Usagi the next morning. She recognized it as her mother's and sat up quickly, dashing to the door and throwing it open. She fled down the stairs, in only a white, oversized t-shirt, and entered the kitchen. What she saw made her jaw drop.

"GET IT OUT!" her mother was screaming, swatting ferociously at a huge, dark owl. "GET IT OUT, DAMN IT! OUT!"

"Momma, stop!" Usagi cried, reaching up for the owl. It gave her one glance before it hooted, flew down and landed on her shoulder. Just as Usagi took the scroll from it her mother seized the bird and prepared to strangle it. "Momma!" she screamed. "No, don't hurt it!"

Her mother threw the owl, disgusted and still shrieking. Giving her mother a somewhat annoyed look, the owl flew back out of the house.

While her mother continued to curse and scrub her hands furiously under the sink, Usagi unrolled the scroll but she didn't get a chance to read it.

"It's her fault!" a high-pitched girl's voice shrieked, pointing directly at Usagi. The blonde girl stared at her sister in surprise. Her sister looked so much like her mother, unkempt black hair, a small but pointed nose and narrowed, cruel eyes. However, those eyes were gray and right then were wide, a gleam of maliciousness in them. "It's HER fault, Mother! She summoned that owl, that... That... Witch!"

"I did not," Usagi protested.

"Liar," her sister accused. "Filthy witch! I told you we shouldn't have sent her to that Pigsnout school, Mother! They've only taught her evil, sinful tricks!"

"They have not and it's called HOGWARTS!" Usagi screamed.

"She's defending them!" her sister screeched.

"SHUT UP!" their mother yelled, glaring cold green daggers. She turned on Usagi and slapped her once, her hand still wet. "You! Get back in your room and STAY there until your father deals with you!"

"But Momma--"

"GO!"

Trembling and wiping hot, angry tears from her cheeks, Usagi fled back to her room. Once there she shut the door and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. When her tears finally subsided she sniffed and wiped her eyes dry. That was when she noted, with great relief, that she was still clutching the parchment.

She unrolled it, warmth spreading through her to see the familiar handwriting. She drank in the words, eager to read what the sender had to say. By the end, though, she was frightened. _'No, he can't be coming here... He can't be, he can't...'_

But he was dead serious and she knew it. Muffling a wail of frustration, mostly at herself, Usagi buried her face in her pillow. Draco Malfoy couldn't be coming! She'd done her best to assure him she was being treated well; why didn't he just accept it?

Maybe, she realized with dismay, it was the same reason when he said something about not caring what his father would do to him when they finally met up again. She refused to believe him. Everyone knew, and that didn't exclude her, that family pride was one of the most important things to him. If his family's pride were tarnished, he would wilt. That was no secret.

Oh, she wanted to see him again. She had been counting down the days until she would see him again at Hogwarts, hadn't she? (It was only 35 more days now, actually.) Whenever she was upset, she would either read one of his other letters or fantasize about what would happen when they met again. Yes, some of her fantasies were beyond silly and ludicrous, but just the thought of him made her feel better.

The thought of him seeing her in her very home, however, did not.

What would he say? Draco Malfoy was from a long, rich line of pureblood wizards. If he found her, saw her in this less-than-normal home, unkempt mother and sister and normally drunken father, all MUGGLES, he would be shocked... And maybe even ashamed of her.

Worst of all, she thought, was that he would also realize this wasn't her real family. She was adopted.

Adopted.

Not to say that she WASN'T a pureblood. Her mother had been a witch and her father a wizard. Her father, however, also had a sister. A Muggle sister. She had no powers, nothing. Neither did her husband or daughter. And Usagi was living with them.

Even still, there wasn't anything she could do to them. She was forbidden to use magic outside of Hogwarts; she didn't dare even threaten them with it. Besides, she didn't like violence. There was too much anger, too much hate and jealousy in her house already, most of it circling around her sister (whom she REFUSED to call her cousin; she wanted to feel like she had a real family and therefore also called her aunt and uncle "Momma" and "Father").

_'But then,'_ she wondered, _'If I am so much against hate, why do I want to tie myself to Draco? I know he's filled with so much jealousy and hate towards Harry...'_ She winced. _'But...'_

She couldn't think of any coherent reason. She just... Liked him that was all. Why, she didn't know, he just made her feel so _happy_...

Usagi shook her head furiously. She couldn't let Malfoy come, she couldn't! Once he saw that her so-called "parents" were Muggles...

_"What?" Usagi said, still simmering but unbearably curious. "I couldn't hear you."_

_He looked back at her. He didn't exactly blush but there was the barest hints of pink on his face even as he scowled. "I said it was my first, too," he growled._

_Usagi was shocked. "What? But you... you were..."_

_"I was what?"_

_"You were so GOOD at it!" she blurted._

_Malfoy somehow managed to keep his face at the normal temperature level. "How would you know if you say it was your first? Were you lying again?" he accused._

_She was flustered rather than angry. "No... Well... I meant... It just felt so wonderful I naturally assumed-"_

_"You'd kissed someone else," he finished for her, trying to keep an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "I know, I know."_

_Usagi studied him for a moment. "Did you think that about me?"_

_"No!" he shouted too quickly. Then he coughed and mumbled, "No. No, I didn't. Why would I have such thoughts about one raised by Muggles?"_

The flashback came so suddenly it felt as if she had been thrown against a hard brick wall, knocking the breath out of her. It took a couple minutes to regain her composure and another few minutes for a coherent thought to be formed.

_'How did he know I was raised by Muggles?!'_

No one could have possibly known that! She'd only brought that up once to Harry because she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between him and Ron about his family. But that had been in the Gryffindor common room; no Slytherin could get in there.

Cold chills coursed through her. How had he _known_? How long before that night had be known? Why didn't he taunt her about it as he did with Harry Potter? The next question that crossed her mind scared her.

What OTHER secrets did he know about her...?

Usagi was shaken from her thoughts as her bedroom door was thrown open, revealing her smug, glittery-eyed cousin. "Hello, SISTER," she sneered.

"Hello," she replied flatly, her tone icy just the way it had been that first night she had spoken with, REALLY spoken with, Malfoy. Her cousin looked briefly taken aback but refused to back down.

"Mother's going to tell Daddy what you did," she taunted. "And you're going to get it, you witch! You'll get it BAD!"

Usagi WANTED to hate her cousin, she really did, but something stopped her from completely doing it. She could be disgusted with her, dislike her a great deal, but she couldn't seem to muster the mass amount of energy it took to fully hate someone. For once she was actually jealous of Malfoy for possessing that trait; she wanted to hate her cousin so that she wouldn't feel back about maiming her.

"We'll see."

"We'll see!" Her cousin laughed loudly, nearly falling over. "Oh, we'll see, all right! You're going to have one nasty bruise before the night's over, I'll give you THAT much, witch!" She smirked, her dark features twisting up as she did so. Her eyes would widen with evil delight and her slightly crooked teeth would be shown for the entire world to see. "And I'm going to watch it ALL."

What Usagi wouldn't give to have a hold of her wand right then. It almost seemed worth being expelled just to hurt this CREATURE she outwardly called her sister...

"Well, I hope you enjoy every minute of it, sadist," Usagi said through her teeth.

Her sister's smirk widened. "Better sadist than masochist, dear SISTER," she said with mock sweetness. Usagi's face burned, because she thought, _'I am NOT!'_ but didn't dare voice it. Her cousin had no problems hitting her as well.

Usagi turned away from her, clutching her pillow to her chest. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to think soothing thoughts; about Hogwarts, her friends, the wonderful feel of magic in her fingertips as she held her own wand, her first time in Diagon Alley, her friends Hermione and Ron, her friend and former crush Harry Potter... And, of course, her forbidden Slytherin love, Draco Malfoy.

Her cousin must have seen the dazed, happy look on her face because she backhanded Usagi sharply. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you or I'll tell Mother!" she shrieked, frustrated at her loss of control.

Usagi dimly wondered what her friend's reaction to this would be. Hermione would be shocked, Harry would be furious and Ron would have socked her ages ago. A faint smile played on her lips at the thought, which was a mistake because her cousin hit her again.

"I said PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Had it been anyone else, Draco would have encouraged her, but Usagi could easily picture him using an Unforgivable Curse on her without hesitation.

"DADDY!" her cousin screamed as a door slammed shut downstairs. "Daddy, she's being cruel again!" She ran out of the room but her voice carried up the stairs. "Daddy, are you going to hit her? Do it hard, Daddy, hard!"

Usagi buried her face in her hands, stifling her cries and waiting for the pain that was sure to come soon, very, very soon...

* * *

Draco Malfoy eyed the building in distaste. And why wouldn't he? It was a disgusting place compared to his home; a one-story building the Muggles dared call a house. Sure, it seemed to be in fine condition; the grass trimmed, flowers blooming, windows sparkling... But a cold aura clung to the area stubbornly, worse even than Malfoy's own house. Evil clung there, not such iciness as there was here.

He sneered. _'Might as well be polite, the Ministry might find out otherwise,'_ he thought wryly. Walking swiftly to the front door, he pounded on the door loudly. There was a shriek from within, a crash and high-pitched, cruel laughter. He winced inwardly but was far too proud to display this, no matter the streets were deserted.

When the door opened he was greeted by a girl that reminded him strongly of Pansy Parkinson on first glace. She felt so much like her, completely the opposite of Usagi's warmth. Her hair, like the woman he had seen, was unkempt and black but her eyes were a smoky, disinterested gray that lit up wickedly once she caught sight of who exactly was in her doorway. A damn sexy teenage boy that she certainly had never met before.

Those disturbing, smoky eyes drank him in greedily, taking in his dark jeans and white shirt covered by the same dark trench coat he had worn the first night he had kissed Usagi. Even after his encounter with his father, Malfoy still hadn't bothered himself to slick his hair back so pale, nearly white now that it was summer; strands of hair fell in his icy blue eyes.

"Hello," she greeted, leaning against the doorway. "How may I... HELP you?" she continued. Her eyes raking over him reminded him of a leech as well. He could barely hold back a shudder of disgust.

"I'm looking for someone," he stated flatly.

She smirked. "You don't say. I'd be GLAD to point you to their house, even walk you there if you'd like... Of course, you COULD always just... Come on in for a few minutes..."

_'Sounds like she plans on keeping me a few hours longer than that,'_ he thought to himself. "No," he said coldly, making her blink in surprise. "I'm not here looking for a slut. I'm here for Usagi Tsukino."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "There is no 'Usagi Tsukino' here," she said.

Malfoy resisted the urge to punch in that lying mouth. "I think there is, and unless you want me breaking in and KILLING you later I suggest you take me to her now."

Those sickening gray eyes glittered as she smirked. "You say you're not looking for a prostitute? I'm sorry, you HAVE come to the wrong place because Usagi DOES, in fact, live here and she's the worst fucking slut alive! So next time you come by it had better be for ME!" With that she slammed the door in his face, rage boiling in Malfoy's lower stomach.

"Overconfident little slut," he remarked out loud, sneering. No matter. He would come back later. Not MUCH later, of course, but later.

He would be back that night.

* * *

Usagi was surprised when there was another loud pounding on the door that day. She was even more surprised that it happened around ten at night, right after her aunt, uncle and cousin had left on some sort of "fun outing".

Unsure if she should answer it, but feeling obliged to, Usagi rolled out of bed and paused in front of her mirror, running her fingers quickly through her tangled hair to look at least half-way presentable. Surely it was just another neighbor, wanting to borrow something or another. No matter if they saw her like this; they knew she was clumsy.

Usagi snorted. Clumsy. Yes, she was, but hardly enough to look the way she did during the summer.

The pounding began again and this time she hollered, "I'm coming!" and the knocking instantly stopped. Sighing and with a roll of her eyes, Usagi snatched up an oversized shirt that fell to her knees and quickly pulled it over her head. Just as she was a few paces from the door the pounding started again. Highly annoyed, she jerked the door open and yelled, "I said I was--"

Her yell died from her lips and she simply stared, her already large blue eyes widening at whom she saw.

"Draco," she choked. "What...? How did you...?"

He looked equally shocked to see her, but for different reasons. She was simply stunned to see him; he was staring in disbelief at her appearance. Almost automatically he reached out and tilted her head back to see a dark bruise under her jaw. "Usagi..."

She jerked away from him as if she'd been scorched. "You shouldn't be here," she finally managed to state. "How did you get here without using magic? You family will be furious for sure, not mention if the Ministry--"

"Usagi," he said sharply, cutting her off. "Shut. Up." She complied; he even heard her teeth click as she closed her mouth. Glancing around, his scowl deepened. "We're going to talk. Now." Nodding numbly, she stepped aside to let him in. Even as she led him to her room, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought of how damn good he looked in Muggle clothes.

Draco Malfoy folded his arms over his chest after they entered the room, his cold stare looking as though he wished to destroy his surroundings. Which, Usagi realized, he very well did.

"Nice place," he finally said.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry. I know it's not what you're used to--"

"You're right, it's not," he cut in, scowling. "But I'm certain even Weasley lives in better conditions in this." Moving until he was standing right in front of her, he watched as she tilted her head back to look at him, her expression devoid of emotion. It sent shivers down his spine as he realized; this scared him.

Fuck.

Now he crouched down to look her in the eye. "Usagi, why did you lie to me?" he asked quietly.

Now she had an expression. Puzzlement. "I never lied."

"Yes, you did," he growled. "You said you were fine... Usagi, THIS is not fine," he snapped, touching the bruise beneath her jaw as a reminder.

She laughed, but it was a hysterical laugh, one that told she was just barely clinging to the edges of her sanity. "Oh, but this IS fine," she said serenely. "This is perfectly fine compared to other times. It could be worse. No, I haven't been raped yet, but I know I'm well off--"

"This is not well off!" he exploded; panic erupting inside of him and making him dizzy. This was too surreal; this couldn't be his Usagi. She was acting too strange, almost insane. No, he thought, an icy surge of protectiveness flooding over him. No, he would NOT leave her here with that slut of a sister and obviously horrible parents!

Then he froze. "Wait," he muttered, then grasped Usagi's shoulder. For a moment she looked terrified before she finally seemed to notice him and relaxed. "Usagi," he said slowly, "My father said you were a pure-blood."

"I am," she whispered, much more sane than she'd been acting only moments ago.

"But you're living with Muggles," he said, fairly spitting the word 'Muggles' as if it were a curse. Which, to him, it was. But realization had already dawned on him even before he had spoken to her.

"Adopted," she mumbled.

His mind was made up. "You're not staying here."

She frowned. "But--"

"No," he cut in sharply. "I'm not going to let you stay here and let them rip away your dignity or pride. I'm a Malfoy, remember. I know how important those traits are," he added importantly.

"I can't just leave," she said in a small voice. "They'll notice I'm missing. They--"

"Obviously don't give a shit about you," he interrupted again, his words making her flinch. Ruthlessly, he went on to say, "I'm taking you with me. _I_ care about you. End of story, case closed."

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded submissively. "But... Your father..."

He smirked. "Is busy. Do you have anything you want to take with you?"

"Just some clothes and my magic stuff," she replied, but refused to be swayed. "Draco-chan--"

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"What?" she repeated more bewildered than he was.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh..." Usagi shook her head. "Sorry. 'Chan' is a term on endearment in... In Japanese and--"

"You're Japanese. Understood," he said shortly, opening the small closet. He scowled again and muttered something that sounded like, "Disgusting Muggles..."

Usagi blinked, remembering. "My wand... My things," she murmured as he glanced at her. "They're downstairs... The basement..." She turned and ran down, Draco following her. Indeed, she opened a door that led down to a dark, damp basement. She turned on a light and hurriedly rushed down. Draco followed her, only once running into a cobweb. He would have screamed if it wouldn't have been so embarrassing and merely wiped his hand off, running his fingers through his hair to rid it of anything sticky.

"Disgusting Muggles," he repeated under his breath, finding Usagi dragging her trunk towards the stairs, robes draped over her shoulder and wand between her teeth. Calmly, Draco picked up the other end of it and the two wordlessly brought it to her room, Where Usagi opened the trunk (it squeaked; the hinges were rusty. Draco wasn't surprised) and shoved her robes and other clothing inside, her wand having been placed on the bed.

After she carefully placed the wand (Draco was surprised, if somewhat oddly pleased, that she took such good care of it) in the trunk and struggled to snap it shut, he walked up behind her and surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

Usagi flushed. "Draco..."

He smoothed the still silky, golden strands away from her neck and pressed his mouth against the smooth skin there. She shivered slightly; his lips were cold but sent chills of delight through her. She melted back into his embrace. Wordlessly, he turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth, pulling back to admit, "I'd forgotten what you tasted like."

"I missed you," she said tearfully. He smirked and kissed her again, this time making it longer and deeper than any of the previous ones. Usagi was dizzy with passion; she'd never felt so strongly about anyone before!

Stepping back to gain a bit of balance, she accidentally lost her balance instead and the two collapsed on the bed, the kiss not letting up, only deepening as Usagi opened her mouth to allow him entry. Teeth clicked as he became a bit more forceful, not as gentle. If anything, it only increased her desire for him.

But...

Usagi turned her head away from the kiss and gasped for air; Draco simply trailed kisses down her throat instead. Usagi felt as though she were fighting a losing battle and she kept trying to get more air, but each breath was lost when his lips found a new spot on her neck. "Draco," she choked. "Stop... We have to... Draco!"

He kissed her mouth gently once more, pulling away. His reluctance reflected in her eyes and she was somewhat relieved to know he felt the same way she did.

"Right," he muttered breathlessly. "We should get going..." Usagi only nodded and yet neither of them made a move to go. He was propped up on his elbows, watching her, studying her... And looking at him Usagi wouldn't believe that she had ever tried to lie to him. He cared for her, deeply... And she knew it was with an un-Malfoy-like caring; it ran too deep in him. Sure, he was a bloody git when he wanted to be (which was almost all the time) but he was capable of having feelings, too.

What finally did break them apart was the crunch of gravel at the front of the house. Usagi gasped and rolled away from him; Draco jerked up and narrowed his eyes at the closed window as a dirty Muggle vehicle pulled into the driveway. "Oh, no, how are we going to get out past them?" she whispered. Draco was surprised to see pure terror in her eyes. She DID want to go with him now, he saw.

That meant his mission was almost complete.

Draco kept his head, though. Without a word, he grasped her trunk and shoved it into the closet. A hooting sound made him realize Usagi kept an owl; it was a baby one, barely bigger than his own fist. He also realized that he hadn't seen the cat he'd given her anywhere. Squeezing uncomfortably into the closet after the trunk, he made a mental note to ask her later.

Taking the hint, Usagi ran over to close the closet door when Draco suddenly had a better idea. He caught the door before she closed it and kissed her full on the mouth. The look in her eyes was priceless and he broke the kiss to mutter a "Trust me" before he forced her back against a wall, attacking her with his lips as if it would be their last kiss ever. She couldn't help but surrender to the kiss; melt into his arms.

Both of them heard a familiar voice that nearly killed the mood. "Mother, I hear NOISES from the little bitch's room! Bet she brought a secret lover; I always told you she would!" Draco grimaced and Usagi faltered, but he instantly pressed against her with a new fire and she groaned softly. Instinct told him to gently bring her to the ground to further their passion but his mind told him no, they had to be ready to run if need be. Stay standing.

And stand they did, even when the door was slammed open and a shrill, piercing shriek broke the kiss. Draco whirled to face the "sister" of Usagi and narrowed icy blue eyes, smirking. "So. We meet again."

"You," the girl spluttered, shaking with rage and glaring at Usagi. "MOTHER! DADDY!" she screamed.

Draco instantly left Usagi's side and, with the swiftness only a Seeker could own, he was in front of the girl and glaring into her eyes threateningly even as her parents came running.

"Hey," a man that must have been the father muttered, swaying drunkenly on his feet. Draco snorted thinking, _'Pathetic.'_ The unkempt girl, using his distraction, instantly grabbed onto him and kissed him.

"THERE! You see?!" she screamed at Usagi. "He's mine! MINE!"

Draco Malfoy was in a state of utter shock before fury boiled up. A dirty, filthy, slimy, putrid and DISGUSTING Muggle had dared to kiss him! A MUGGLE dared to kiss Draco Malfoy! Not only a Muggle, but also one that assisted in the harm of HIS Usagi!

With strength that surprised even Usagi, he punched the idiot across the face. "FILTHY MUGGLE!" he screamed. "HOW **DARE** YOU TOUCH ME! I AM DRACO MALFOY, A FUCKING **MALFOY**! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU'LL DO WELL NOT TO EVER TOUCH ME OR USAGI EVER AGAIN, ALL OF YOU!"

The unkempt woman he'd seen at the train station shrieked. "He's one of those cursed magic-users!"

His eyes were narrowed to slits. "Damn right I am," he said through his teeth, pulling his wand from his trench coat. He smirked as he aimed it at them. "Weren't you listening? I'm a _Malfoy_. The best of the wizarding world." The next words he fairly spat. "And I _detest_ disgusting Muggles like yourself!"

"A stick can't harm me," the father muttered, stumbling up to him. "Stupid boy..."

"_Expellariumus!_"

An invisible force knocked all three of the Muggles back. Usagi's face went white as she whispered in terror, "Draco, you... You used... Magic... Oh, Lord..."

"Forget that," he snapped, hiding his wand back in his pocket. "Let's just get _out_ of here... Come on, I've got your trunk... Don't just stand there, get up!" Shaking, Usagi did as he told and nearly ran for the door. Draco followed her, carrying her trunk and muttering curses under his breath. He set her trunk down by the street and wiped his mouth in disgust. "Filthy slut of a--"

"Draco," she pleaded. "Let's just get out of here... Please..."

Nodding but still swearing under his breath, Draco pulled his wand out and signaled. They would do what all lost wizards did... They'd take the bus.

A _special_ kind of bus, of course... The Knight Bus.

* * *

In the back of the bus, a small and exhausted girl was curled up beside a scowling Draco Malfoy. His frown wasn't for her, however, it was for the idiots that had done what they had to her.

_'Be grateful she still has her innocence,'_ a small voice told him.

_'Why,'_ he shot back angrily. _'To take it myself?'_

_'With her consent--'_

_'Shut up. I'm not going to hurt her. Ever.'_

He couldn't ever imagine hurting Usagi, not after witnessing what he had. He couldn't ever imagine leaving her side, whether his father order it or not.

His father... There was going to be hell once they arrived there, but Draco was almost positive he could talk (blackmail was more like it) his father into letting the petite blonde in his arms stay with them.

Usagi groaned softly and shifted her weight, eyes fluttering open. "Draco-chan, doko...?" she mumbled sleepily.

He snorted softly. "Speak in English; I don't understand Japanese."

She giggled a little and sat up, but still kept her arms locked around him. "I wanted to ask where we were going."

"Home," he said simply, darkly.

Instant worry filled her eyes. "But..."

"I'll handle it. You don't need to worry about anything," he told her.

"Can't pretend your father isn't sided with Voldemort," she mumbled.

That was true, yes. And Draco couldn't pretend that he had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort, either. He also couldn't pretend that Usagi would be perfectly safe in his home.

"It's just one month until school," he stated quietly. "You'll be fine."

"But you--"

"You'll be fine," he repeated in such a manner to say that the subject was closed. Frowning, Usagi leaned against him and thankfully said nothing more on the subject.

"Thank you," she finally said.

He glanced down at her and nodded once. "I wasn't going to leave you there, knowing something was wrong." He smirked. "I'm cold-hearted, not heartless."

"Not much of a difference," she muttered under her breath but she was smiling.

"Go to sleep," he said. "We still have a while until we arrive."

She sighed heavily and pulled herself even closer to him... Not that he minded. It was a bit uncomfortable but he wasn't going to deny her of any comfort she needed right then.

"Love you," she mumbled as sleep settled in.

Draco was startled then. He looked down at her suspiciously, wondering if he'd heard right. But she was fast asleep and he couldn't question her. He didn't say that he loved her either; he was only hoping that she was certain she _wanted_ to love him.

He was also secretly hoping that he would keep his promise and never, ever hurt her. Because, honestly, he didn't know if he could live up to that promise.

He hoped...

~ * ~


End file.
